


phichit's first snowy winter

by mushroombiome



Series: phichit series [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, phichit grew up w/ warm weather he's not used to the cold :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 18:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroombiome/pseuds/mushroombiome
Summary: It's snowing in Detroit and Phichit, having grown up in Thailand his entire life, is definitely not used to the cold and the snow. Luckily, Yuuri, cold weather extraordinaire, is here to help.





	phichit's first snowy winter

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted: http://phichitchulanonts.tumblr.com/post/161052770135/phichits-first-snowy-winter

“Yuuri, what the fuck is this weather?”

Phichit tightens his grip on the two incredibly fluffy blankets, pressing himself deeper into the bed and further into the corners of his room, curling in and generating as much warmth as possible. Yuuri laughs, placing a cup of green tea on his desk nearby. In front of them, their dorm window showcases Detroit in a winter wonderland where the snow is falling and everything is completely covered in snow.

“Phichit,” he says. “You’ve skated your entire life and you’re still not used to the cold?”

“That’s different,” Phichit responds, reaching out of his burrito blanket and grabbing the cup. “I’m always hot and sweaty and gross so the ice cancels it out. Now I’m just miserable and I can feel the coldness all the way to my bones.”

“So this is your first time living in a snowy climate?”

“Yes. My fragile Southeast Asian DNA isn’t cut out for this. And I thought California winters were cold when I visited Leo! How do you do it, Yuuri? How does the Russians do it? I’ve heard so much about Russian winters!”

Phichit sets his cup back on the desk and falls into his bed, taking the three other blankets with him.

"It’s not _that_  bad,” Yuuri says, sitting on Phichit’s bed. 

“Yes it is!” Phichit groans, his voice muffled because of his face against the pillow. “I’m going to die of hypothermia and then you won’t have a cool roommate like me and then I won’t win gold at the Grand Prix and the Olympics. My parents and my sister and my entire famly in Bangkok and you and Makkachin will miss me dearly!”

“Oh, be quiet, you drama queen.” Yuuri, laying down and prying open Phichit’s blanket burrito. He opens his arms immediately and Yuuri nestles against his body for maximum warmth. “Sometimes I feel like you complain about the 

“That’s a part of it,” Phicht mumbles. As a result, Yuuri reaches under Phichit’s shirt and places his cold hands against his back. Phichit jumps instantly. “What the hell Yuuri! I’m going to kick your ass out into the snow.”

“Sorry,” Yuuri says with a laugh. “I had to.” He peppers kisses all over Phichit’s face, landing on his lips last for a full smooch.

“If we ever kiss in the snow,” Phichit then asks. “Would our lips be stuck together?”

“Doesn’t that work for metal only?”

“I mean, you never know.”

“Wanna try?”

“No! I’m not stepping anywhere outside this bed!”

Phichit buries his face into Yuuri’s neck. He always loves how he manages to stay warm even in the cold Michigan weather.

“What are you going to do when it’s not Saturday and you have to go to class and practice?” Yuuri says, idly stroking his hair. 

“Ciao Ciao likes me,” Phichit mumbles. “And I’m taking lecture halls, attendance isn’t really necessary. I’m going to stay here until the sun is back.”

Yuuri laughs, the sound reverberating from his body to Phichit’s. “You’re so weak,” he says jokingly.

“Says the boy who gets sunburnt under five minutes in the sun.”

“That’s cold, Phichit.”

“That’s what I’m feeling right now!”

Phichit lifts his head and places another quick kiss on Yuuri’s lips.  The heater kicks in enveloping the room in warmth. Yuuri, from both Phichit’s and the blankets’ embrace, pulls out his laptop, puts on a Studio Ghibli film as background noise for their cuddle session. After he gets the movie set up, he enters Phichit’s embrace once again, making sure that every single part of his body is pressed up against the other.

In another lazy kiss, he leans his forehead against Phichit’s and drifts off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a callout post to me because i, a california baby, always get dramatic when it's cold


End file.
